Happy Birthday Yata
by Fire and Ice will always love
Summary: Yata has finally turned 18, leaving him fair game to Mikoto. Yaoi


It had been quite a while since Mikoto had let a young boy named Yata join his his group, HOMRA. Little did everyone know, Mikoto had quite a thing for the firery red-headed punk. Most of the clan and other people had just assumed the King was looking over him as a father figure, or even like a big brother. But reality was he had a growing crush for the boy.

The only problem was, Yata was a few years younger than Mikoto, and he was under 18 which made him illegal to Mikoto. However one day while sitting at the bar Mikoto over heard some rather exciting news.

"Yata's 18th birthday is coming up...I think we should do something for him." Kusanagi said while cleaning the bar. "He doesn't really have a family, so it's up to us to make the day special for him."

Although Mikoto remained stoic on the outside, on the inside he could barely keep his excitement contained. The day had finally come where he could claim Yata as his.

It was about a week later that the clan celebrated Yata's birthday together. Although Yata told them numerous times they "didn't have to do this for me" everyone could tell Yata appreciated it.

Soon it was nearing one o'clock in the morning, and all the clan members headed out, except for Yata and Mikoto.

Kusanagi tossed the keys to Mikoto. "Make sure you lock up before you leave." He said. "Happy birthday Yata!" And with that he headed out.

Mikoto turned to Yata with a smirk on his face. "Come upstairs, there's on more thing I want to show you."

Yata wondered what could be in Mikoto's bedroom, but happily followed his King up the steps anyways.

Once inside, Mikoto locked the door behind them and made his move.

"So what was it you wanted to sho- ah!" Yata yelped as Mikoto pushed him over onto the bed, pinning his arms down. He leaned over lustfully and latched his own dry lips onto Yata's. Yata squirmed underneath him, trying to push the older man off. Mikoto pulled back, only to suck on the boy's neck.

"M-Mikoto! W-What are..ah..you d-doing?!" Yata couldn't help but to moan from the pleasure. "S-Stop!"

Mikoto chuckled. "Now that you're 18 I can do whatever I please with you. Besides, you know you like it."

Yata blushed. "I do not!"

Mikoto looked at Yata with a smirk. "Oh really? Then what's this?" He asked, grabbing the bulge in Yata's pants.

"Ah!" Yata tried to bite back a moan. "N-Nothing!"

"Doesn't seem like that to me." Mikoto grinned, running his hands up the boy's shirt. He leaned over to whisper in deep, husky voice. "Just do as I say and you'll be feeling a thousand times better than you already do. Now strip."

Mikoto didn't think Yata would comply, however the boy took off his shirt and removed his pants without haste.

"Eager, are we?" Mikoto smiled.

"N-No!"

"Of course not." The King chuckled, sucking on one of Yata's nipples.

"Oh shit!" Yata moaned, arching his back for more. He ran his hands through Mikoto's hair and down his back, wanting to touch every inch of his body. He reached for the bottom of his King's shirt, pulling it up towards Mikoto's head, helping him out of it.

He ran his fingers over Mikoto's stomach, feeling the ripple of his muscle beneath his fingers. He traced over the HOMRA tattoo, stopping his hands at the King's neck, to which he pulled toward him for another deep kiss.

Yata moaned into the man's mouth, feeling a tongue enter his own. He tried to fight back for dominance, but decided to give in and let his King ravish his body entirely.

Mikoto groped the bulge of Yata's underwear before pulling them completely off the boys body, leaving him completely exposed.

"Already wet, I see."

"No I'm not! E-Even if I am, so what!" Yata yelled.

Mikoto laughed. It was so easy to get Yata worked up.

"Let's see how wet this makes you." The King said before taking Yata into his mouth.

"Gah!" Yata moaned loudly as he arched his back, bucking his hips into Mikoto's mouth. He thrusted deeper and deeper, begging for more pleasure. Just before his climax Mikoto pulled off.

"W-What are you doing?!" Yata yelled.

"Well I wouldn't want to rush things, would I?" Mikoto smirked. "We haven't even got to the best part." He whispered into the boy's ear.

Yata's eyes widened as he was flipped over on the bed, his ass fully exposed to Mikoto. The man ran his fingers over the smooth cheeks, squeezing them hard.

"Y'know Yata, you've been rather disobedient lately. Maybe I should punish you for that." Mikoto said.

"What are you gonna do, spank me? Please, I'm not a kid anymore, that stuff doesn't bother m- AH!" Yata jumped as he felt the hard crack of a hand come down on his butt.

"Oh you're right, it doesn't bother you at all." Mikoto said condescendingly.

"S-Shut up asshole." Yata glared. "What happened to fucking me?"

Mikoto laughed. "So demanding you are." He said, slipping a finger inside of the boy. He put in another, scissoring them around a little before adding another.

Yata moaned and squirmed at the feeling of something inside him, pushing his hips back towards Mikoto for more. "H-Hurry up!"

Mikoto pulled his fingers out to push down his pants, stepping out of them. He lined himself up with the tight hole before slowly pushing in.

"Gah! Fuck! It's so big!" Yata said, holding back tears.

"You'll be fine." Mikoto groaned before pulling out and plowing back into him.

"Ah! Mikoto slow down...mhm!" Yata panted, grabbing the sheets, feeling an enticing mixture of pain and pleasure.

"Gah! Oh fuck! R-Right there!" Yata moaned, throwing his head back.

Mikoto slammed into that spot repeatedly, feeling Misaki's body start to tense up as he prepared for release.

"Not just yet," Mikoto murmured, pulling out to change position.

Yata's brows furrowed as he felt the warmth leave his body. He was about to question the older man when he was flipped onto his back and pulled towards Mikoto.

Mikoto stared into his eyes lustfully. "How would you like to ride me?"

Misaki let out a lustful moan, clearly excited by such an idea. He nodded his head and got up.

Mikoto laid down on the bed, holding the boy by his hips. He positioned Yata on top of his length, slowly pulling the boy down.

Yata moaned as he felt himself being filled once more as Mikoto groaned deeply, slightly arching his back.

Yata then began to bounce up and down on the King moaning each time.

"Fuck... you have such a nice ass." Mikoto groaned, thrusting his hips to meet up the Yata.

Yata yelped as he felt Mikoto spank him. "Go faster." the King ordered.

Yata happily complied, quickening his pace. "M-Mikoto...I'm close." He whimpered.

Mikoto groaned as he bit his lip, nodding his head in agreement.

"Hah..hah..shit! I'm-" Yata screamed as his entire body shook, spilling his seed over his stomach and on the bed.

Mikoto thrusted into him as hard as he could. "Misaki!" He gasped, arching his back as he came.

Yata collapsed onto Mikoto as he gasped to catch his breath. He reached up to wrap his arms around his King, kissing him.

Mikoto held the teen close drinking in the sweet and salty scent that filled the room. He pulled Yata over to his side, pulling the sheets over him.

Yata snuggled up next to him, resting his head on his King's chest. Mikoto put his chin on top of Yata's head, sighing contently as he rubbed the boys back.

"Happy birthday, Yata." Mikoto murmured, kissing his forehead.

"Mhm." Was all the tired boy could say before falling asleep.


End file.
